shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
NineRose
Nine and Rose is the het ship between the Ninth Doctor and Rose Tyler from the Doctor Who fandom. Canon Rose Rose is in the basement of the store she works at when she hears a noise. She starts to make her way towards it thinking it's one of her co-workers, but only finds a room full of mannequins. She hears more of the noise and starts to get scared when one of the mannequins starts to move. She backs away calling out to see if people are messing with her, but that doesn't seem to be the case when she's backed into a corner. As one of them is about to attack her, someone's hand grabs hers. She looks and a man in a leather jacket tells her to run. They hold hands as they run down the corridor and into the elevator. One of the mannequins gets its arm stuck in the door and the man rips it off and the doors close. He throws the arm at Rose who accuses him of messing with her, but he assures her it wasn't him. She tells him that Wilson is going to call the police on whoever was in the costumes, but the man says that Wilson's dead. The elevator arrives and he steps out, Rose following him and telling him that he's sick for saying such a thing, but all he does is push her back as he disables the elevator. She starts to follow him while also yelling questions, asking who he is, what was down there. He tells her that they were living plastic and he has to go destroy the device controlling them. He pushes her out the back door and tells her not to tell anyone about him or they'll end up killed, then closing the door on her. He opens the door again, introducing himself as the Doctor, and ask for her name. She introduces herself, and he tells her to run for her life, before closing the door again. She runs and watches as the shop blows up. The next day the Doctor appears at Rose's door, very confused as to why she's there. She says that she lives there, and he's about to leave but she pulls him inside saying they need to talk. They go into the living room and she puts on coffee, talking about the possibility of going to the police, but he's not really paying attention. He hears a noise and looks behind the couch where the hand from last night attacks him, and when she walks in, it attacks her. He then uses his sonic screwdriver to get it off of her and disable it. The Doctor leaves and heads down, but Rose follows saying that he just can't leave; however, he believes that he can. But Rose is still confused and demands an explanation, and eventually threatens to go to the police if he doesn't. But he doesn't go along with it. She demands to know who he is, but he just calls himself The Doctor. She thinks she's seen enough to get some answers and wants to know why things keep coming after her, but the Doctor said that she was in the way since it was after him. She asks if anyone else knows about the plastic men, but he's the only one. She asks for him to start from the beginning. Rose eventually asks how he stopped the living plastic, and the Doctor explains that he cut off the signal to it. The two then start to joke about the mannequins, but the Doctor makes it serious by telling her that they're trying to kill all the humans. She looks at him in disbelief, and he asks if she believes him. She doesn't, but she keeps listening. She asks again who he is, and he tells her that he feels the world and everything in it and that's who he is, and she should forget him. He then walks away towards a blue police box, and she walks away thinking about what he said, but a strange noise pulls her back, but when she reaches where he was, he's gone. Rose goes to Mickey's apartment and begins to search for the Doctor online. She finds a contact named Clive and goes to visit him about the Doctor. Clive tells her that he appears throughout history and he has no name, it's just a title. The Doctor brings destruction wherever he goes. Later Rose is having lunch with Mickie, who starts to ask her more and more questions about the Doctor. The Doctor appears who attacks Mickie revealing him to be one of the mannequins. The head is decapitated but the body starts attacking the restaurant guests and Rose pulls the fire alarm to get everyone out. The get to the back alley but there's no way out. The Doctor takes out a key and walks up to a police box to unlock it, and enters. Rose thinks it's crazy but when the mannequin is almost through the door she runs inside and closes the door. She looks inside shocked and runs back out. The mannequin breaks through the door and she steps inside the box again revealing that it's bigger on the inside. The Doctor starts to go on of how he's going to track the plastic men, but Rose is still in shock. She asks if the box is alien, and he confirms so, then she asks if he's an alien, and he says yes. He then asks if that's alright and she quickly answers yes. He then explains that they're in a TARDIS, and Rose starts to cry, worried that the plastic men killed the real Mickey. However, the signal starts to fade and the Doctor has to follow it as close as he can. Rose yells at him that it isn't safe outside as he runs out the TARDIS and she follows, shocked to find that they're in a new location. Rose starts to get mad about the Doctor forgetting Mickey, but he's too focused on stopping the plastic men. She starts to ask about the plastic, and he explains that he needs to know where the transmitter would be to use it. But it would need to be massive and you couldn't really hide it well. He starts to describe it and Rose points out the London Eye, fitting the description. He calls it fantastic and the two run off towards it. When they reach it they find the entrance to underneath it and enter. They see the creature controlling it, and Rose tells him to use the anti-plastic so they can go, but the Doctor is only going to use it as a last resort and is able to gain an audience with it. Rose sees Mickey and runs to him, mad that the Doctor didn't tell her that he could possibly still be alive. She then watches the Doctor try and convince the creature, but he is unable to do so, and the creature starts its invasion. The Doctor yells for Rose to run as he struggles against the plastic men. She tries to get into the TARDIS but can't. She looks around and cuts down a chain and knocks the anti-plastic into the creature, stopping the invasion. She swings back and the Doctor catches her. As the area starts to break, the two race to the TARDIS, and get inside along with Mickey, teleporting away. When they get away, Rose follows Mickey outside, the Doctor standing in the doorway glad to be rid of the problem. Rose tells him that he would be dead if it wasn't for her, and he agrees and thank her. He says its time to go and asks if he wants to join her, anywhere in the universe. She asks if it's always so dangerous, which he replies with yes. She tells him no since she has to take care of her mom and Mickey. He says okay and says goodbye, stepping back into the TARDIS and leaving. She sadly looks where he was before telling Mickey that they should go. The TARDIS noise sounds again and she turns around as it appears. The Doctor opens the door and asks if he mentioned that its also a time machine. A giant smile appears on her face, and she turns back to Mickey. She gives him a kiss on the cheek and runs into the TARDIS. The Parting of the Ways Rose awakens on the TARDIS floor asking what happened. The Doctor jokes around the answer, but Rose starts to think about where she was. The Doctor looks at his hand, glowing, then back at her. He tells her that he was going to take her so many different places, like the planet Barcelon, prompting Rose to ask why they can't. He says that maybe they will, but not like how they are. She doesn't make sense of what he's saying and he agrees with her, starting to say that he's going to look very different and possible wild exaggerations. He starts to glow and bend over in pain, Rose running to his side, but the Doctor tells her to stay back. She asks what's going on and he tells her that the energy he absorbed is causing his body to die. She asks if he can do anything. He is. He explains what regeneration is and how he won't see her how he is again. He wants to tell her one thing before he leaves, but Rose doesn't want him to say that. He gives her a sad smile and tells her she was fantastic. As was he. She smiles at him sadly and a burst of light comes out of his body as he regenerates into his tenth version. Moments Rose *Rose asks if calling himself The Doctor is supposed to make him sound impressive. *Rose asks if the world revolves around the Doctor and he responds that it sort of does. *When Rose seems a bit shocked by the living plastic, the Doctor asks if she's alright. *As the two run to the London Eye, they hold hands. *Rose warns the Doctor about the plastic men before they grab him. *The Doctor and Rose look at each other when they're both trapped by the creature. Quotes Fanon On AO3 it is the most written for the Ninth Doctor and the third most written for Rose. It is also the fifth most written in the Doctor Who (2005) tag, and the fourth most written in the Doctor Who tag. Fandom FAN FICTION : :9th Doctor/Rose tag on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : Trivia * Rose was the last person that Nine saw ** Many fans also believe she was the first face that he saw after his regeneration Gallery NineRose Shoulder Walk.gif|The End of the World